Only Our Love Matters
by Lunan95
Summary: Dusty Crophopper decides to confess his love for a certain girl, who is on visit in Propwash Junction. Will Sky accept his feelings or have she somthing in store too? What does Sky really means to Dusty, a now Jolly Wrench? How strong is his love and what happened to Dusty's past love, Ishani? Read and review, if you love romance, Planes and Cars at once! My first x-over story!


**Only Our Love Matters** - a Disney's Cars/Planes crossover fanfiction

**Author's Note: **Hello! This is my first attemp on a crossover. I had planned a crossover between Cars and Planes, since it makes totally sense! Anyways, I do NOT dislike Ishani. In fact, I like her character. I just ship Dusty with my own wellknown OC Sky.

I thought that was a cute pairing and before I knew, I'm shipping them!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own either Cars, Planes and what the heck belongs to Disney or Pixar! I only own Sky! Ignore my useless talk and ENJOY!

* * *

Dusty has heard of a special girl, who survived a horrible revoluton that took so many lives, and she was once a princess of a long forgotten kingdom. But never, note never he thought she would come to Propwash Junction.

But she did. In the beginning, he didn't understand why, but later it was revealed that she was sent there of an old friend of Skipper, a former racer named Hudson. Dusty thought she was very eccentric, strange and a bit crazy. But he judged her too fast when he finally got to talk to her.

_"So, you was a princess once. Must been a nice life then?" _He asked back then, during their first meeting. Skipper had presented her for him and he was very curious of her, due to his own personality.

_"I don't remember so much as I would. I mean, I could save them."_ She replied back then, during their first meeting. The more they were meeting, the more the feeling Dusty got in his stomach got warmer. Until the day his heart began to flutter everytime he heard her voice or even saw her in the distance.

He had hard to deal with this, but was so confused of these new feelings. He went to Chug, to Dottie and Skipper for answers and advice. He even went to Leadbottom, his former boss, one time when he was desperate. The only answer he got was "Figure out it by yourself. You're old enough to know it." and then he just left.

That night, Dusty lied awake in his bed when the pieces began to fall together. He had feelings for Sky, the wonderous girl. He liked her, but maybe more than just friends. Once he realized it, a warm feeling traveled from his stomach into his heart. It felt so warm, bright and wonderful, like a sun rose and set a warm light on a cold and lonely place.

He thought El Chu must been with him too much, especially since when did he think about something romantic at all? _"I have been too much with him, didn't he said romance wasn't my thing? It have something to do with when I read his romance novels to cheer him up..."_

Then finally Dusty got enough courage to ask her out for a day, he wanted to tell her what he truly felt before she left back to her home in Radiator Springs. The little he knew was that his prestance had grown into her feelings as well. He felt that no matter if he dust crop or were a Jolly Wrench, he still could have personal problem like any average person.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

They lied in the grass a while, enjoying each other prestence. Life was strange and funny in a way, Dusty had never met someone like Sky. She was kindhearted, honest, understanding and mature when she had her moments. But she also loved to have fun and constantly searching for adventure. Not to mention that she was beautiful and had a wonderful laugh.

There's been a while since Dusty started to realize that he had fallen for her. He always knew inside that him and Ishani didn't work out like he hoped. In the beginning, they both was also rivals in racing and not only that, Ripslinger and his henchmen, Ned and Zed were constantly spoiling their dates. That and they were also too different.

That's why they broke up and afterwards, Ishani got an proposal from an Indian prince, whom was also her past crush. Dusty was happy for her, but still. He missed that little feeling that made his heart flutter.

Then he met Sky. She was different from anyone. He didn't know what he felt for her, but he also wanted to be with her. Everywhere and anytime. Whenever they were together, the time went still and they could do anything what they felt for.

Now was the time, Dusty decided to speak up and tell her what his heart was feelings for her.

"Sky. You know, I used before to just dust crop and had never seen the world outside. Now, I have stopped racing, even if I loved every part of it, and became a Jolly Wrench. But nothing beats to meeting you."

Dusty sat up and looked at Sky, into her wonderful blue eyes. The same colour as the heaven. "Sky. Ever since I met you, I had these strange feelings about you, everytime we're together. But I must tell you what I feel."

"I love you. I have fallen for you and I don't regret it. It's the best thing that could happen to me." Dusty declared his love for her, his Sky. Her blue eyes was teared of his confession and she turned her head to him.

"Dusty, I have fallen for you too. It's the first time I ever felt like this and I love you too. Do you want us...to be together?" her voice said in a barely hearable whisper. Dusty put both of his hands on each of her cheeks, looking sincerely in her eyes.

"Yes and I mean it. My lovely Skyleregina, I love you so much." he said and kissed her. Oh, her lips was so soft and his mind sighed in pleasure. He didn't want to stop this moment for everything in the world.

He loved only her now, she was his greatest love and dream. He wanted to spend rest of his life with her, no matter where they were. They were still young, but he loved her and she loved him back. It's an un-dying love.

They really had all the time in the world for their love. Only him and Sky. Oh, how he loved how it sounded. It sounded so special for them.

Sky and Dusty. Dusty and Sky. He couldn't wait until he could call them Dusty and Sky Crophopper. Only them. They sat there a long time rest of the day and just felt their love growing.

Sky rested her head at Dusty's shoulder, who could barely contain his happiness. He wanted to be with her, comfort her, make her smile and love her forever. "My love..." he whispered in her ear, only for her. They belonged to each others and only their love mattered in the world.

* * *

**Review if you loved my cheesy and sappy romance attempt for oneshot! ****Cheers! ;)**

**PS. Skyleregina is the full name of Sky. She just doesn't use it, since it's too bloody long name! xD**


End file.
